Guddo Rakku's Fighting Style
Over the course of his journey, Guddo Rakku utilizes his swordsmanship to defeat those who dare abuse their power and bully the weak. He seeks out swordsmen to challenge them in a duel so he can become one step closer in becoming the strongest swordman in the world. Most of the time, he would use his sword to knock out his enemies and turn them in to the Marines but in rare cases, he would actually kill his enemies if they killed someone close to him and/or deems them to be too much of a threat towards the world. History Rakku first started developing "Ittoryu", or One Sword Style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword at a young age of 7. After realizing that he was not strong enough to even protect his childhood friend from danger, he decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world so he would have the strength to save anyone. In order to do so, he asked Kozuka, a famous swordman who in town during the Berserk Incident, to teach him the way of the sword to become much stronger. Despite his persistent requests, Kozuka refuses to train him. So Rakku decided to follow him wherever he goes and tried to copy his sword style even though Kozuka's actives are too dangerous for him to imitate and Kozuka continously telling him to give up. After a year of doing so, Kozuka was impressed by Rakku's unwavering spirit so much, he finally decided to take him in as his apprentice. During the 8 years of harsh training, he further developed his Ittoryu and learned Nitoryu and Ryu-Iaido, which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman. During the 4th year of his training, he had the sword that he stole from Berserker, forged into his own sword, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku. Afterwards, in the beginning of journey in the Grand line, his sword accidently consumed the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon. Since then, his sword style mostly revolves around Ittoryu and Ryu-Iaido along with his devil fruit ability and Ryuuzan's. Ittoryu Ittoryu '(一刀流 Ittoryu'', literally meaning "One Sword Style") is his primary fighting style which are attacks that he uses with one sword. He usually uses Ryuuzan Tenjousaku for them and performs many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks, and compressed air projectile attacks. Ittoryu Attacks *'Ryu Tsume '(竜爪 Ryu Tsume, literally meaning "Dragon Talon"): Rakku holds his sword high in the air and heavily swings down to slash his target. After the blade hits the ground, the ground will split a little and would like as if a dragon swipe at the earth with one of its talons. *'''Taketori (竹取 Taketori, literally meaning "Bamboo Cutter"): Rakku launches from his sword a curved projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed from any direction. Afterwards, it would take a few seconds for the target to actually be split apart. *'Tatsu Maki Shikon '(龍巻き歯根 Tatsumaki Shikon, literally meaning "Dragon Twisting Fang"): Rakku launches from his sword a tornado-shaped projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed. When launched, the compressed air projectiles looks like a dragon fang. *'Tatsu Maki Tsume' (龍巻き爪 Tatsumaki Tsume, literally meaning "Dragon Twisting Talons"): Rakku launches from his sword 3 tornado-shaped projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed. When launched, the compressed air projectiles looks like a dragon claw about to strike. *'Tatsu Tachikiru '(龍断ち切る Tatsu Tachikiru, literally meaning "Dragon Sever"): Rakku creates 3 curved projectile of compressed air at the tip of his sword and then, lunges towards his enemy and slashes him. *'Hiryuu' (飛竜 Hiryuu, literally meaning "Flying Dragon"): Rakku launches a small serpent dragon-shaped projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed. *'Kyuuten Ryu' Dageki '(九天竜打撃 Kyuuten Ryu Dageki, literally meaning "Sky Dragon Strike"): Rakku launches a large serpent dragon-shaped projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed. This is more powerful than Hiryuu. *'Kouryou (蛟竜 Kouryou, literally meaning "Rain Dragon"): Rakku launches multiple tiny serpent dragon-shaped projectile of compressed air towards the opponent with great speed. *'Ryuuko Danpen' (竜虎断片 Ryuuko Danpen, literally meaning "Dragon Tiger Shred"): Rakku launches a large serpent dragon-shaped projectile of compressed air spiraling towards the target. *'Ryuuko Kiri' (竜虎錐 Ryuuko Kiri, literally meaning "Dragon Tiger Drill"): Rakku launches a large serpent dragon-shaped projectile of compressed air spiraling into the ground and hit the target from underground. *'Jougen Kama' (上弦鎌　''Jougen Kama'', literally meaning "Crescent Moon Sickle"): Rakku launches a crescent projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed. This can lead up to Jougen Kama Nokogiri or Makibishi. *'Jougen Kama' Nokogiri '(上弦鎌鋸　''Jougen Kama Nokogiri, literally meaning "Crescent Moon Sickle Saw"): After using Jougen Kama Nokogiri, Rakku would control the direction of the crescent projectile of compressed air to encircle his opponent's chest or limb and cutting around it. This results in the air projectile to cut around the body part giving the illusion of a saw appearing and enlarging from within the chest or limb. *'''Jougen Kama Makibishi (上弦鎌鋸断ち切る'' Jougen Kama Makibishi,'' literally meaning "Crescent Moon Caltrops"): After using Jougen Kama Nokogiri, Rakku would control the direction of the crescent projectile of compressed air to be near the target and cause it to scatter into many tiny crescent projectiles of compressed air to cut the enemies mulitiple times. *'Seiryu Hirameki' (青龍閃き Seiryu Hirameki, literally meaning "Blue Dragon Flash"): *'Ryuujin Shindou' (竜神振動 Ryuujin Shindou, literally meaning "Dragon King Tremor"): *'Ryuujin Shussui' (竜神出水 Ryuujin Shussui, literally meaning "Dragon King Flood"): *'Ryuujin Enrai '(竜神遠雷 Ryuujin Enrai, literally meaning "Dragon King Distant Thunder"): *'Ryuujin Banrai '(竜神万雷 Ryuujin Banrai, literally meaning "Dragon King Heavy Thunder"): *'Ryuujin Yokokaze '(竜神横風 Ryuujin Yokokaze, literally meaning "Dragon King Cross Wind"): *'Ryuu Kami' Sora(竜神空 Ryuu Kami Sora, literally meaning "Dragon God Void"): Ittoryu Ryu-Iaido Ittoryu Ryu-Iaido (一刀流 竜居合道'' Ittoryu Ryu-laido'', literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Style") is his most powerful style of all of the sword styles he has learned. This is one of the varieties of the sword style, Iaido, associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. This particular style is considered to be legendary for being able to slay a dragon in one strike. Ittoryu Ryu-Iaido techniques are very powerful finishing high speed techniques Rakku use to quickly end his battles. This sword style is the most difficult style he had to learn and each technique took him a year to master. ''Ryu-Iaido Attacks *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Ichireizan Kawa''' (一刀流 竜居合道:三霊山川, Ichireizan Kawa, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: One Holy Mountain River"): A single sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, vertically slashes upwards his target, and sheaths it quickly, able to split a steel statue in half. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Tateyama' Bakuha '(一刀流 竜居合道:立山爆破 , ''Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Tateyama Bakuha, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: Standing Mountain Explosion"): A single sword drawing technique so powerful that it can create a hole in large obstacles. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, stab through the target in the front and then stab him in the back in a motion so quick that it looks Rakku only ran pass through the target, and sheaths it quickly. *'''Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Hakusan Burizaado (一刀流 竜居合道:白山ブリザード, Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Hakusan Burizaado, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: White Mountain Blizzard"): A single sword drawing technique that cause anything to break down. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, cuts and sending tiny shockwaves in all of the target's weak spots. After sheathing the sword quickly, the shockwaves would travel throughout the body while inflicting damage and converge together in one spot and combine into a huge shockwave that breaks everything within the target, able to break all of the person's bones. If this attack does not finish the target (livng being), its bones and muscles would be sore from the shockwaves. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Aki Fuji Tsunami' (一刀流 竜居合道:秋不死津波, Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Aki Fuji Tsunami, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: Autumn Immortal Tidal Wave"): A single sword drawing technique so powerful that it can create a large tremor in the ground. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, , slash through the target horizonally causing it to flip backwards. Then change direction of his swing to slash downwards on the target's head while using both hands to hold the sword. The target would launch diagonally towards the ground resulting in a huge tremor in the ground. Then he sheaths his sword quickly. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Kagu-tsuchi Hitodama' (一刀流 竜居合道: 迦具土人魂, Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Hitodama, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: Kagu-tsuchi's Disembodied Soul "): A single sword drawing technique so fast that it can create fire by air friction. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, slash through the target,and sheaths it quickly. The target's wound would burst into blue flames and burn the body from the inside and outside at the same time. This is similar to Zoro's Hiryu: Kaen (飛竜火焔, Hiryū: Kaen?, literally meaning "Flying Dragon: Blaze"). Kagu-tsuchi is a god of fire in Japanese Mythology. Hitodama are believed in Japanese folklore to be the souls of the newly dead taking form as mysterious fiery apparitions. These flames supposedly appear as pale blue or sometimes green spheres with long tails, and they are believed to be tricksters originating from fluorescent gases that can sometimes be seen above human graves. They are allegedly sometimes seen close to a dying person as an apparition of the soul leaving the body before going to the other side. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Yojigen' Kizu (一刀流 竜居合道: 四次元傷 , Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Yojigen Kizu, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Technique: Fourth Dimension Cut "): A single sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half and pierce through almost anything. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, pierces his target, and sheaths it quickly. While he was thrusting his sword into the target, he creates a incredibly sharp air compressed projectile and then takes his sword out. The air compressed projectile stays within the stab wound of the target and will continue to inflict damage to it until 4 days later. This is his 2nd fastest technique in his arsenal. This attack is so fast that all of his motion could not be seen and instead, his movements look like he disappeared and appear behind the target in an instant. Rakku gets very exhausted after using this technique. Rakku can only use this technique 3 times per day. After the 2 year time skip, he extend his usage up to 8 times per day. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai' 'Ōgi: ''Fūrinkazan (一刀流 竜居合道奥義: 風林火山陰雷, Ittoryu Ryu-Iai Ōgi: Fūrinkazan, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Secret Technique: Wind Forest Fire Mountain"): A single sword drawing technique so powerful that it destroy anything in its path. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, attacks his target, and sheaths it quickly. Just as the attack's name suggest, Rakku's attack is swift as the wind, silent as the forest, fierce as fire, and immovable as the mountain. In other words, Rakku's attack can barely be detected as Rakku makes no sounds while he is charges towards his enemy with extremely speed. *As he attacks his enemy, he makes it next to impossible for the enemy to react and defend against Rakku's brutal attack while Rakku's offense also works as his defense since the sheer force of his sword swing reflects the enemies back towards them. This technique is just as fast as Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Yojigen Kizu. This technique requires Rakku to use his '''Busōshoku Haki technique: Sharpening to the up most of his limits and would drive Rakku to near exhaust every time. Rakku can only use this technique 2 time per day. After the 2 year time skip, he extend his usage up to 4 times per day. *'Ittoryu Ryu-Iai Kishin: Fū Rin Ka Zan In Rai '(一刀流 竜居合道禁止 : 風林火山陰雷, Ittoryu Ryu-Iai: Fū Rin Ka Zan In Rai, literally meaning "One Sword Style Dragon Draw and Resheath Forbidden Technique: Wind Forest Fire Mountain Shadow Lightning"): This single sword drawing technique is an extension of Ittoryu Ryu-Iai'' Ōgi: Fūrinkazan and is so powerful that it can erase the target from existence. Rakku rapidly draws his sword, attacks his target, and sheaths it quickly. This is his strongest and fastest technique in his arsenal. Rakku's attack is swift as the wind, silent as the forest, fierce as fire, immovable as the mountain, hidden as a shadow, and strike as fast as lightning. In other words, Rakku's attack can not be detected at all as Rakku makes no sounds at all as he attacks his enemy in a instant and makes it impossible for the enemy to react and defend against Rakku's overwhelming attack. This technique also requires Rakku to use his '''Busōshoku Haki technique:' Sharpening to the up most of his limits. *This technique is so powerful that it can disintegrate a target into nothing in an instant; however the execution of this technique is not without severe costs. Each usage would drain Rakku of his life force and thereby completely exhaust his body afterwards. Rakku would have to be in good condition to execute this technique or else, he would mostly likely to kill himself as this technique puts an enormous strain on his body. There is no limit to how much he can use this technique in a succession if he has an unbelievable amount of will power to keep on going despite his battered body but each usage would drain 1 year from his lifespan. Nitoryu ''Nitoryu Attacks'' Category:Fighting Styles Category:FoolishMortalFOOL